Happily Ever After
by Elysian Visions
Summary: Kagome went home expectly to find Sesshoumaru waiting on the other side of the well, but fairytales don't always start when you want them to. Two one-shots on their 'Happily Ever After"
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing

* * *

><p>"Go."<p>

Kagome looked into his golden eyes, and hers filled with hesitation.

"I will be on the other side, waiting."

Kagome nodded and with a wavering smile, jumped.

* * *

><p>"Kagome?"<p>

Kagome turned around to find herself held in a tight embrace. Pulling away she raised her hand caressed his cheek.

"Shippo," Kagome's eyes softened, "I've missed you"

"How…..how..?"

"I'll be turning 62 in a month."

"Oh… Kagome I'm so sorry, I thought I still had another 50 years. I must have mis-miscalculated; I should have waited there…"

Although he was much too tall now, she let him rest his head on her shoulder and cry like always.

"May I see your family? You must have grandkids by now, I'll be an uncle." Shippo joked, choking his tears.

"Oh… I never married."

"What?"

"I'm waiting for Sesshoumaru."

Shippo stared at the head of grey, stunned.

"He's dead, about 2 hundred years ago." He whispered, almost fearing her reaction.

She let out a small sigh, "I figured that much, but I always held out a little hope you know?"

"Kagome."

"You're using my name an awful lot today Shippo." Kagome smiled tenderly, before reaching out her hand.

"Take me to see _your_ family."

* * *

><p>About a month before she turned 75, Shippo finally worked up the courage to ask her.<p>

"Why didn't you ever find someone?"

"I was waiting Sesshoumaru."

"What about after you found me?"

"I was too busy taking care of my grandkids. Yashi, in particular, is quite a handful, he takes after you."

"Kagome, _please_."

She sighed, "Because he's waiting for me."

"What?"

"He told me that he'll be waiting on the other side, and when I didn't find him on the other side of the well, I knew where he's waiting."

Shippo bit his lip in frustration.

"Don't be angry Shippo, he waited 2 hundred something years, it's only fair to put in my share."

* * *

><p>"Don't cry," He whispered as he comforted his grieving wife, "Kagome is happy."<p>

"What?" His wife said in disbelief, "She just died!"

"He was waiting for her on the other side, they can finally start their 'happily ever after'."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: <strong>I found this on my computer and I have no idea when I wrote this. It's not amazing quality but I felt that since I had put in the time I might as well post it. This would most likely be my last Inuyasha fanfic, I seem to have lost all interest in this fandom. I am writing something new and I can say for certain that it has much better quality than my old works. Well hopefully some of you like it! Thank you for reading~


	2. Chapter 2

"Kagome." Silence.

"Kagome." A clawed hand rested on her shoulder. A shiver ran throughout her frail body, and Inuyasha was meet with startled eyes.

"It's cold out here by the lake, let's go back." No reply. She had already turned back to that freezing lake. Just before Inuyasha was about to speak, a gentle voice filled the air.

"I'm waiting for him."

Inuyasha took a shaky breath. "He's not coming." His voice sounded harsh and brittle, pain interlacing throughout.

"Hush. You'll get him mad, he told me to wait here you know. He said that we were going to get mated, and have lots of pups." The voice cracked, and insanity seeped in.

"He said that I have to wait for him right here. That he was never going to leave me, that we belong together. He never goes back on his word; I'm going to stay right here waiting for him. Forever."

Inuyasha resisted the urge to cry, as he stared into those mad eyes, their love and softness gone. All because of **him**.

* * *

><p><em>Blood and gore staining his white clothing, Sesshoumaru walked forward and handed Kagome the two shards.<em>

"_Thank you." The words were rushed, and even though Inuyasha was far away he could smell the scent of fear. _

_Sesshoumaru gave uninterested glace at the small miko, watching as the shards turned pink. The picture was normal, nothing out of the ordinary. But Inuyasha noticed, he saw the action._

_The lingering touch._

* * *

><p>On her good days Inuyasha would see that youthful, jubilant miko once again and fall in love so completely that his heart rips itself to pieces when she's gone.<p>

And then he would carefully pick up and sew his tattered heart, piece by piece again, only to have it swell with love at her smile. And repeat.

No one ever found out what had happened to Sesshoumaru.

It pained Inuyasha to think that the demon lord had abandoned Kagome and left to seek his pleasures away from Japan.

It suffocated him to think that every time he cut into Naraku's flesh, he might be chopping off a piece of Sesshoumaru.

So, by day he yelled and fought and hunted, and by night he cradled that lost little miko and let her filled his ears with whispers about _their_ 'happily ever after'.

* * *

><p>AN: Same thing as last chapter, found it, posted it, etc.<p> 


End file.
